User blog:Chilly Bean BAM!/Minecraft 2
Yep, I'm starting a mod project named Minecraft 2. You play it similarly to vanilla Minecraft, except that you may gather new blocks and items, encounter new mobs, explore new biomes, and travel into three new dimensions. So let's get started. Blocks Here are the new blocks and block changes! Returning *'Rose' From Bedrock Edition *'Element Constructor' *'Lab Table' *'Element' *'Underwater TNT' *'Underwater Torch' *'Colored Torch' Changes *All block names starting with 'Block of' are renamed (for example, Block of Diamond is renamed to Diamond Block). Additions *'Aluminum Ore' *'Aluminum Block' *'Bronze Ore' *'Bronze Block' *'Copper Ore' *'Copper Block' *'Silver Ore' *'Silver Block' *'Tin Ore' *'Tin Block' *'Tungsten Ore' *'Tungsten Block' *'Uranium Ore' *'Uranium Block' *'Amethyst Ore' *'Amethyst Block' *'Sapphire Ore' *'Sapphire Block' *'Topaz Ore' *'Topaz Block' *'Rafflesia' *'Stalactite' *'Stalagmite' *'Glowing Mushroom' *'Mud' *'Slush' *'Chocolate Block' *'Scarecrow' *'Frost Heart' - An ice heart that begins "spawning" in the Ice Plains biome after killing the Wither for the first time. If mined with a Diamond Pickaxe or higher, it drops itself as an item (see below). Items Let's get crafty with items! Returning *'Quiver' *'Ruby' *'Obsidian Boat' From Bedrock Edition *'Balloon' *'Sparkler' *'Medicine' *'Glowstick' Changes TBA Additions *'Frost Heart' - An item version of the Frost Heart block that increases maximum life by 2 when used. Can be used to a maximum of ten times, if the limit is reached upon using it, nothing happens, with text above the hotbar saying, "You have reached the amount of Frost Hearts." *'Emerald Pickaxe' *'Emerald Axe' *'Emerald Shovel' *'Emerald Hoe' *'Emerald Sword' *'Emerald Helmet' *'Emerald Chestplate' *'Emerald Leggings' *'Emerald Boots' *'Obsidian Helmet' *'Obsidian Chestplate' *'Obsidian Leggings' *'Obsidian Boots' *'Spear' **'Wooden Spear' **'Stone Spear' **'Iron Spear' **'Diamond Spear' **'Golden Spear' **'Emerald Spear' *'Club' **'Wooden Club' **'Stone Club' **'Iron Club' **'Diamond Club' **'Golden Club' **'Emerald Club' *'Ball & Chain' *'Shruiken' *'Boomerang' *'Blowgun' *'Dart' *'Slingshot' *'Leech Knife' *'Snowball Cannon' *'Fireball Staff' *'Water Staff' *'Lightning Staff' *'Meteor-showering Staff' *'Bone Staff' *'Undead Staff' *'Spider Staff' *'Ender Staff' *'Silverfish Staff' *'Vex Staff' *'Insomnia Staff' *'Chest Staff' *'Zombie Pigman Staff' *'Blaze Staff' *'Sear Staff' *'Wither Staff' *'Spider Fang' *'Witch Hat' Mobs Looks like it is really Noah's Ark all over again. Returning from Minecraft: Story Mode *'Prison Zombie' *'Prison Spider' *'Giant Ghast' (BOSS) Changes *In Hard difficulty... **Ghasts gain the ability to use their tentacles as a sweeper, pushing mobs and players. **Blazes now may strafe to dodge projectiles. **Endermen gain the ability to occasionally throw the block they're carrying. *Slimes now come in more colors which have differences to the normal green Slimes other than their colors. Prison Slimes from Minecraft: Story Mode also appear as variants. **Green Slimes act the same as before **Red Slimes deal more damage, but are slower between jumps **Yellow Slimes are faster between jumps, but deal less damage **Blue Slimes swim faster than any other Slime **Purple Slimes summon other Slimes every 30 seconds (in groups of two) of the following colors: green, red, and yellow. **Orange Slimes jump slightly higher and farther, but come only in tiny and small sizes **Brown Slimes have more health than the other Slimes **Pink Slimes are more unique to other Slimes; they are neutral, only attacking if provoked. They're also tameable with Pink Dye, and will attack anything its owner attacks, except for Creepers. **Dark green Slimes inflict the Poison effect on the player for ten seconds whenever they attack (except for tiny Slimes) **Grey Slimes behave like Green Slimes, but their children come in random colors except purple, pink, and grey **Prison Slimes spawn exclusively in Strongholds, but otherwise the same as a green Slime **Golden Slimes are very rare and drop 3-5 Gold Ingots on death, but don't split *Zombie Horses can now be found in zombie villages. *Guardians now attack Dolphins. *Skeleton Horses can now spawn in Spooky Forests. *Skeletons and Strays now have baby variants that move faster. *Blazes and Wither Skeletons will start spawning outside Nether Fortresses (but will continue to spawn inside them) after the Wither is defeated for the first time. Additions *'Moose' *'Turkey' *'Cougar' *'Coyote' *'Bison' *'Pronghorn' *'Kangaroo' *'Giraffe' *'Hyena' *'Warthog' *'Wildebeest' *'Zebra' *'Lion' *'Badger' *'Crayfish' *'Platypus' *'Vulture' *'Crow' *'Heron' *'Muskrat' *'Weasel' *'Black Bear' *'Brown Bear' *'Frog' *'Alligator' *'Tapir' *'Jaguar' *'Capybara' *'Chameleon' *'Monkey' *'Snake' *'Pangolin' *'Aardvark' *'Termite' *'Seal' *'Jellyfish' *'Piranha' *'Swordfish' *'Barracuda' *'Fairy' *'Mermaid/Merman' *'Sea Serpent' *'Red Dragon' *'Goblin' *'Orc' *'Werewolf' *'Harpy' *'Mummy' *'Sandcrawler' *'Pharaoh' (MINIBOSS) *'Desert Queen' (BOSS) *'Zombie Vulture' *'Skeleton Miner' *'Heavy Skeleton' *'Bad Boned' - A variant of the Skeleton that spawns in Strongholds and has 30 health. It carries an Iron Sword and deals more damage than the average Skeleton when holding nothing. Unlike other Skeletons, it is not afraid of Wolves and will attempt to kill them. *'Skeleton Ace' - A rare variant of the Skeleton that spawns below level 40 at light levels 7 or less. It carries a Bow enchanted with Flame and Punch I. *'Skeleton Mage' - An uncommon variant of the Skeleton that spawns below level 40 after defeating the Wither for the first time at light levels 7 or less. It attacks by shooting 2-4 fireballs from its staff, before teleporting and repeating the attack. *'Bone Spider' *'Soarin' Bones' *'Skeleton Summoner' *'Enchanted Skull' - As what its name says, it is a enchanted Skeleton Skull. It spawns below level 40 at light levels 7 or less. It attacks by attempting to bump into a target. *'Ore Shifter' - A scorpion-like mob that spawns below level 40 after defeating the Wither for the first time at light levels 7 or less. It attacks by stabbing with a spike on its tail. The spike comes in different colors, depending on what ore is closest to it. For example, if there's Coal Ore nearby, then the Ore Shifter will spawn with its spike black. But if it's close to Diamond Ore, then its spike will take on a light blue color instead. *'Earth Elemental' *'Mud Shark' *'Stumpy' *'Forest Golem' *'Spiked Slime' *'Aero Slime' *'Slime Queen' (BOSS) *'Rollershell' - An uncommon snail-like mob that spawns below level 40 after defeating the Wither for the first time at light levels 8 or less. It attacks by tucking inside its shell and rolling towards a target, dealing 4 points of damage. It can be mostly found near Slimes. *'Mimic' *'Scorpion' *'Ghost' *'Haunted Sword' *'Medusa' *'Ice Elemental' *'Yeti' *'Whirlwind' *'Dragon Skull' - A Dragon Skull acts similarly to the Enchanted Skull but it can also breathe green fire. It only spawns in Super-Dungeons and higher at light levels 7 or less. *'Poisonous Cube' *'Zombie Pigman Brute' - A much larger Zombie Pigman welding one golden club on each hand. Like its smaller variants, it is neutral, until provoked by attacking it. *'Sear' - A flying hostile mob that has a single eye and tentacles. It attacks by shooting Blaze-sized fireballs and divebombing. Spawns in the Nether and often follows Ghasts. *'Sear Elite' *'Inferno Bomber' *'Firebat' *'Torchworm' *'Hellhound' *'Hellfire Swarmer' *'Hotrod' - A much more aggressive variant of the Blaze that spawns in the Nether after defeating the Wither for the first time. It mostly tries to ram its target, but may also shoot some fireballs. They can spawn both insie and outside Nether Fortresses. *'Flame Elemental' Biomes & Sub-Biomes Changes *Savannas now have Baobab trees and termite mounds. *Deserts noe have Palm trees and Oasies. Additions *'Bayou' *'Bog' *'Mangrove Swamp' *'Lavender Field' *'Oasis' *'Mediterranean' *'Wasteland' *'Spooky Forest' Structures Changes Additions *'Abandoned Castle' *'Haunted House' *'Tomb' *'Sphinx' *'Treehouse' *'Termite Mound' *'Super-Dungeon' *'Ultra-Dungeon' *'Hyper-Dungeon' Dimensions Changes *In the Nether, at random intervals, lava spouts can rise up in an ocean. Additions TBA Game Mechanics *The mod introduces an ally mechanic. More info TBA *The mod introduces events. Weather *'Blizzard' *'Sandstorm' *'Hailstorm' Allies TBA Events *'Slimestorm' *'Nether Invasion' Category:Blog posts